JournalDiary
by TheawesomeGayKidYouWantToBe
Summary: Real title: The Diary Of The Person Who Came Up With Klaine Sex in Space from the Abbreviation for Alternate Universe. - Title was given to me from a friend who said they would love to read it due to the fact I said astronauts when thinking AU... SO I promised said friend I would write this for them. Rated M: it's under Glee for a reason.. same with Characters.
1. Journaly Thing

**Chapter One:**

High school. Normally it's EVERYONE'S nightmare. Unless you're me.  
Hi there! My name's D-. This is my story. It involves Glee. Because really... who doesn't watch Glee?  
It also contains Adam Lambert, tons of awesome music, fights... and school.  
Anyway... I started watching Glee during the second season. I have yet to see any episodes from Season One.  
I also love roleplaying. Not in like... Real life sexy rp... EW. More like... roleplaying groups/game things? I like being someone else. Not having people judge you on what you write because they have an amazing imagintion as well.  
My family hates me... Mostly. They don't believe in things I believe in. Or like who I am.  
I'm Gay.  
So.. ninth grade. Second real grade of being depressed. I don't even know how everything happened the year before... I just knew I quite caring about myself... I had some good friends. Katie, Makenzie, Jon, and Amanda. I loved school because it got me away from my home life where I could never do anything right.  
10th grade started the year after. I got to go to Vo-tech, somehow being accepted into it in 9th grade.  
Vo-tech was my home away from home and school. I met a guy named Maitland who was totally sweet. I also met: Mark, Dustin, and Nathan. They quickly became my best friends. I would be lying if I said I didn't like Maitland. He made me feel alive. I had problems being myself back then. He helped me through that. We ended up texting a lot..  
11th grade. It was Maitland's senior year at his school meaning even though he had one year left to go of Vo-tech because of him not being in high school, he graduated from Vo-tech as well. Which sucked at the end when the seniors didn't have to show up. I really needed to talk to him. But things got over. I also had amazing friends named: Keri, Billy and Smyth that also went to vo-tech. I met Keri in the History class we had together there. Since I never had anyone to sit with besides my friends Holly and Mark who also graduated that year.. I got to sit with them during lunch the last few times.  
12th grade..  
I dated Tyler. (Smyth) We were best friends. Complete opposites as well. When I came out to him as a transgender (which I'm really not sure about...) he called me a freak of nature and we never talked after that. That was after graduation though.  
He was my first boyfriend...

School life was awful. I was made fun of... being depressed... again, you stop caring what you looked like. I showered.. it never showed. I was 'The kid that smells horrible' people even bought soap and things for me, laughing about it during the Secret Santa things we had... it hurt. Especially since I had no friends anyway...

* * *

(Chapter two being posted shortly)..


	2. Klaine in Space?

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

I've roleplayed for almost 8 years. Writing... just helps me. Getting to pretend to be someone else...

I at first started out with some roleplays from movies, then moved to Alice from Twilight... then Jack from the House of Night Novels, then TommyJoe Ratliff then finally as Kurt Hummel from Glee.

I will admit I've made some AWESOME friends from Roleplaying. I even FINALLY met another roleplayer from Pennsylvania. Something I was amazed by. Everyone else lives in New York, California, Kentucky and Wisconsin.

I love being able to get along with people even though more than likely I will never meet them.

* * *

In my opinion... it would be amazing for people that rp be able to get together for a day of playing Wii games and eating pizza or something. Just have a hangout day.

That would be the life. xD

So the story goes as this: As mentioned above I roleplay as Kurt from Glee. NEVER have I met ANYONE that has my insanity level.

Until September 24th, 2012.

An amazing person who rps Blaine made my day.. By not being a spider. xD

He said in the first reply back to me that he hopes I didn't think badly of him for replying late. I said something along the lines of as long as he wasn't a spider, he would be forever on my good side. Which is true...

I was bitten by a brown recluse spider when I was five years old and lost the use of my right arm for a whole month. Not being able to color in Kindergarden killed me by the way... xD

Then I asked about storyline ideas (or maybe he did)... and he said he rps from either right from the show or the AU verse.

Somehow.. my mind though of an astronauht when AU was read...

He of course, HAD to comment on the astronauht thing as an idea and then said he couldn't think of any with them being astronauhts so I typed, "All I'm picturing now is Klaine sex in space..."

And that started off a beautiful, crazy friendship!

* * *

A/N: Said person gets extra bonus points for being as much of a Harry Potter nerd as me, AND catching the Harry Potter reference in 'The New Normal' as much as I did. Also gets bonus points because I don't know this person, but he gets my insanity. I'm in love with a monkey in a banana suit eating a pineapple while listening to Holla Back Girl.

My night is complete. So is this story I guess.

I do need to write it better... I just had to post it... xD


	3. Just a few more things

_Chapter 3:?_

___I don't even know if I can really consider this a chapter... Or just information:_

_1) I'm Gay._

_2) Tyler was my first boyfriend in High School._

_3) He was also my last. So far._

_4) I've never talked to anyone else that made me smile so much. Besides straight guys. -.-_

_5) I'm gay... saying this again because.. I don't care who you are (not trying to sing/write backstreet boys song here) but if I think you have an insanely awesome personality... I'll like you. _

_6) Number five... saying it like that gets me in trouble with some people. I said LIKE you. NOT fall for you. Because I know I won't have a chance. _

_7) I'm EXTREMELY insecure. There's a saying: "It takes 10 positive comments to cancel out one negative." I've had maybe... over 20,000 negatives in the course of 16 years. I never did ANYTHING right in anyone's opinion. Only positive comments I had? Where from myself. They don't work as easily from being by me instead of someone else._

_That's about it for now! Until I decide to make a twitter account!_


End file.
